Kage bunshin no jutsu
by minori
Summary: KakashixIruka. YAOI. Iruka taitaa saada jälkiistuntoa...


"Sisään siitä", Kakashi ärähti hiljaa ja tönäisi Irukan ovesta pilvisen iltapäivän värittämään hämärään luokkahuoneeseen. Iruka kaatui kiljahtaen puulattialle polvilleen opettajanpöydän eteen. Kakashi painoi oven kiinni ja väänsi sen lukkoon. Hän ei sytyttänyt valoja, vaan asteli pöydän ääreen. Hän istahti sen reunalle ristien käsivartensa rinnalleen, juuri kun Iruka kohottautui pystyyn. Irukan poninhännästä oli karannut muutamia suortuvia ja hän yritti saada niitä korvan taakse vilkaistessaan Kakashi-senseitä.

Jounin näytti tylyltä maski naamallaan ja hän tuijotti nousevien pulpettirivien edessä seisovaa Irukaa silmää räpäyttämättä.

"Riisu", hän sanoi sitten yhtäkkiä käskevästi.

Iruka vastasi tuijotukseen nyt silmät kauhistuneesti selällään.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat..?" Hän kysyi ja tunsi suunsa kuivuvan.

"Riisu", Kakashi-sensei toisti hyvin hitaasti, ylimieliseen sävyyn. "Vaatteet pois."

Iruka ei aivan tarkkaan ymmärtänyt mitä Kakashi-sensein mielessä liikkui, mutta jounin näytti sen verran pelottavalta, että hän totteli. Hän avasi liivinsä vetoketjun ja riisui sen pois. Hän ei tiennyt minne olisi mytyn laittanut ja vilkuili sivuilleen. Kakashi-sensei huokaisi halveksuvasti ja Iruka sysäsi liivin nopeasti ensimmäiselle pulpetille taakseen. Hän epäröi hetken.

"Öh, kengätkin?" Iruka kysyi arasti.

"Kaikki", Kakashi-sensei murahti ja Iruka tuijotti häntä epäuskoisena.

"Mutta –", Iruka sanoi vastaan.

"Ole hiljaa ja riisu", Kakashi sanoi aina vain hiljaisemmalla äänellä ja vaihtoi hieman mukavampaan asentoon pöydänreunalla.

Iruka otti hiukan tärisevin käsin pois kenkänsä ja alkoi kierittää siteitä sääriensä ympäriltä hermostuneena. Hän yritti tehdä sen niin hitaasti kuin saattoi, siirtääkseen hetkeä jolloin hänellä ei ollut enää mitään muuta riisuttavaa kuin paita ja housut. Siteet tippuivat mytyksi hänen viereensä aivan liian nopeasti ja hänen oli noustava ylös. Hän epäröi jälleen ja vilkaisi Kakashi-senseihin, joka edelleen tuijotti häntä värähtämättä.

Iruka tarttui vitkastellen paitaansa ja alkoi vetää sitä ylöspäin. Hän ei voinut kuvitella, miksi teki jotain tällaista keskellä päivää ja vielä koululla. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi puna, kun hän veti paidan päänsä yli ja tunsi itsensä hyvin alastomaksi. Sensei tuijotti häntä edelleen ja pelottava ilme oli muuttunut irstaaksi. Se nuoli tarkasti jokaista ikkunasta tulevan valkoisen valon värittämää ylävartalon kaarta ja lihasta. Iruka tunsi värisevänsä kauttaaltaan ja punastuvansa entistä voimakkaammin. Hän tiesi, ettei onnistuisi mitenkään livistämään tilanteesta.

Iruka työnsi peukalot housujensa vyötärönauhan alle ja alkoi verkkaisesti liu'uttaa niitä alas. Se tuntui kuitenkin käyvän aivan liian nopeasti. Pian hän seisoi Kakashi-sensein edessä hämillään, katse lattiassa, pelkät mustat alushousut jalassaan. Hän tunsi, kuinka jouninin tarkkaan tutkiva katse kulki pitkin hänen kuumottavaa ihoaan. Hän nielaisi äänekkäästi ja pakottautui taas vastaamaan jouninin katseeseen. Hän yllättyi hiukan. Se laskeutui härnäävän selkeästi alas hänen jalkoväliinsä, mutta miehen ilme pysyi yhtä tyynenä, kuin jos hän olisi tarkkaillut lintua ikkunalaudallaan. Se tuntui hermostuttavan Irukaa vielä enemmän. Sitten sensei kohotti kulmiaan merkitsevästi ja Iruka rutisti nolostuneena silmänsä kiinni.

"Kakashi-sensei…" hän vinkaisi, mutta mies ei vastannut mitään ja Iruka nielaisi jälleen.

Hän hivutti peukalot taas vyötärönauhan alle ja yrittäen olla katsomatta itseään tai Kakashi-senseitä, hän laski viimeisen vaatekappaleen nilkkoihinsa ja potkaisi sitten sivuun.

Iruka puri huultaan ja sulki taas silmänsä. Hän ei tiennyt minne olisi laittanut kätensä ja pelkkä seisominenkin tuntui ylivoimaisen hankalalta. Hän oli aivan liian tietoinen jokaisesta ruumiinosastaan.

Iruka avasi silmänsä ja katsoi taas epävarmana Kakashia. Mies ei yrittänytkään peitellä tuijottavansa Irukan jalkoväliin ja silmät alkoivat nyt vihjata tyytyväisestä virneestä maskin alla.

Kakashi-sensei antoi aina vain punaisemman ja nolostuneemman Irukan seistä paikallaan aivan tarpeettoman kauan ja katsoi huvittuneena chuuninin alkavan pikkuhiljaa melkein kiemurrella kiusaantuneena.

Kun Iruka taas rutisti silmänsä kiinni, Kakashi toimi nopeasti ja seuraavassa hetkessä avatessaan silmänsä, Iruka näki kaksi Kakashi-senseitä nojailemassa opettajanpöytään. Hänen suunsa aukeni ja hän tuijotti molempia, mutta ei voinut erottaa kumpi oli bunshin ja kumpi oikea.

Iruka jähmettyi paikoilleen, kun toinen yhtäkkiä suoristautui ja lähti liikkumaan kohti häntä. Hän seurasi varautuneena katseellaan kuinka Kakashi asteli hänen selkänsä taakse. Hän ei tiennyt mitä odottaa, kun tunsi yhtäkkiä tönäisyn selässään ja tippui sen voimasta nelinkontin lattialle. Samassa Kakashi veti hänet polvilleen tarttumalla hänen käsiinsä ja lukitsi ne hänen selkänsä taakse. Iruka rimpuili tuntiessaan narun kiertyvän ranteidensa ympärille, mutta tuloksetta. Jounin oli liian vahva.

Kakashi astui kauemmaksi ja jätti Irukan tuijottamaan lattiaan.

"Minkälainen opettaja pitää itse laittaa jälki-istuntoon opettelemaan tapoja?" Pöydän ääreen jäänyt Kakashi-sensei kysyi.

Iruka kohotti katseensa lattiasta, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

"Kehtasitkin…" Sensei jätti lauseensa kesken kasvoillaan omituinen ilme, joka paistoi maskin läpi.

"A-anteeksi", Iruka sopersi.

"Ei sinun minulta pidä anteeksi pyytää", sensei tuhahti. "Mutta katsokin, että opettelet käyttäytymään."

Iruka kiljahti, kun hänen takanaan seisonut Kakashi tarttui häntä hiuksista ja vetäisi pään takakenoon. Ei niin kovaa, että se sattui, mutta niin, ettei Iruka voinut rimpuilla irti. Mies tuijotti häntä ylhäältäpäin ja väänsi hänkin suunsa riettaaseen virnistykseen.

Ote Irukan hiuksista heltyi ja poninhännästä karkasi lisää suortuvia, kun hän tipahti kolminkerroin otsa melkein kolahtaen lattiaan.

Irukan henkäistessä syvään, Kakashi-sensei siirtyi aivan hänen eteensä ja risti käsivarret rinnalleen. Iruka tuijotti huomattavaa kohoumaa sensein vetoketjun takana ja vilkaisi sitten ylös jouninin silmiin. Mies virnuili edelleen.

Iruka katsahti epävarmana pöydän reunaan nojailevaan Kakashi-senseihin, joka kohotti hitaasti kulmaansa. Iruka käänsi katseensa takaisin toisen sensein housuihin, nielaisi ja nyökkäsi.

Kakashi-sensei avasi vetoketjunsa ilmeisen helpottuneena. Iruka tuijotti erektiota vain parin kymmenen sentin päässä kasvoistaan. Mies otti askeleen lähemmäksi ja Iruka ehti tuskin nuolaista huuliaan, kun melkein koko mitta työntyi hänen suuhunsa ja kosketti kurkun takaseinämää, saaden hänet yskäisemään tukahdutetusti.

Irukan oli hankalaa säilyttää tasapainonsa ranteet selän takana. Sensei laski kuitenkin kätensä jälleen hänen hiustensa sekaan ja tarttui niihin tiukasti, mikä helpotti hiukan, vaikka päänahkaa kipristelikin. Iruka sai nopeutettua tahtia ja Kakashin huokailemaan hiljaa.

Iruka tiesi, että mies oli jo aivan lähellä. Hän ei nähnyt suljettuja silmiä, mutta tunsi värinän ja huomasi nyrkkiin puristuneen käden. Hän yritti antaa parhaansa ja nopeutti rytmiään vielä hiukan, mutta silloin Kakashi-sensei vetäytyi kauemmaksi hänestä, päästämättä irti hänen hiuksistaan. Sensei kiersi oman kätensä erektionsa ympärille ja alkoi liikkua. Iruka ei päässyt kauemmaksi ja tuijotti eteensä, kunnes tunsi lämpimän nesteen leviävän kasvoilleen ja puoliksi avonaiseen suuhunsa. Samassa Kakashi-sensei haihtui savuksi ja Iruka vajosi hieman, kun ote hiuksista irtosi.

Saatuaan nieleskeltyä Iruka kääntyi hitaasti kohtaamaan pöytään nojailevan Kakashi-sensein tyytyväisen ja haluavan katseen. Iruka olisi tahtonut pyyhkiä kasvonsa, mutta kädet olivat edelleen tiukasti selän takana. Kakashi-sensei nielaisi myöskin ja tällä kertaa kopioi itsensä Irukan nenän edessä.

Bunshin lähestyi häntä ja jo ennen kuin oli ehtinyt hänen eteensä, oli saanut housunsa auki.

Iruka kääntyi epäuskoisena tuijottamaan senseitä pöydän reunalla.

"Kakashi…" Hän vinkui. "Ei kai enempää."

Kakashi-sensei oli hetken hiljaa ja tuijotti sotkuista chuuninia. Iruka polvillaan lattialla, hiukset sekaisin, punastuneena ja nolostuneena…

Sensei nousi seisomaan. Iruka seurasi häntä katseellaan tietämättä ollenkaan, mitä oli tulossa.

"Eikö?" Kakashi-sensei vastasi. "Ei sitten…" Hän suuntasi lukitulle ovelle, kaiveli taskuaan avainta etsien ja virnisti tyytyväisenä itsekseen, kun Iruka avasi suunsa.

"Kakashi-sensei", Iruka sanoi hieman hermostuneena.

Kakashi kääntyi kasvoillaan törkein koskaan nähty viaton ilme.

"Et kai… et kai sinä jätä minua tänne… näin..?" Hän pakotti sanat ulos suustaan, vaikka se tuntuikin uskomattoman kiusalliselta.

Kakashin katse laskeutui Irukan kasvoilta hänen haaroihinsa ja irstas hymy palasi väkisinkin.

"Minä kun luulin, että sinä väsyit jo", Kakashi jatkoi taas yliampuvan viatonta linjaansa.

Iruka piti tauon ja hengitti syvään silmät suljettuina.

"En", hän sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi poispäin ovella seisovasta senseistä, bunshinin puoleen. Hän puraisi kieltään ja alkoi taas nuolla tottelevaisesti.

Iruka ei antanut keskittymisensä herpaantua, vaikka tunsikin, että oikea Kakashi-sensei astui lähemmäksi. Hän kuuli miehen kyykistyvän ja tunsi yhtäkkiä ranteitaan sitovan narun katkeavan. Iruka tipahti nelinkontin, mutta jatkoi edelleen. Tuotti suuria vaikeuksia estää kovaäänisten huokauksien karkaaminen hänen kurkustaan, kun Kakashi-sensei tarttui hänen jo kivuliaaseen erektioonsa ja alkoi liikkua samassa tahdissa hänen kanssaan.

Iruka rutisti silmänsä kiinni ja tunsi, kuinka bunshin ei enää kestäisi pitkään. Hän yritti toivottomasti sulkea oman nautintonsa pois mielestään ja keskittyä liikkeisiinsä, mutta se jäi vain huonoksi yritykseksi. Hän ei voinut enää estää voihkaisuja. Malttamaton bunshin vetäytyi taas irti hänestä ja hoiti itse itsensä loppuun. Hän tuli taas pitkin Irukan kaulaa, ennen kuin haihtui ilmaan.

Jäljelle jäänyt oikea Kakashi-sensei liu'utti kätensä pitkin Irukan selkää ja liukkaan kaulan kautta suulle. Iruka tajusi, mitä sensei aikoi ja keskittyi sormien kasteluun. Kakashi päästi irti Irukasta, joka olisi jo aivan pian lauennut. Hän työnsi hitaasti sormen Irukan sisälle ja hetken päästä toisenkin. Chuunin voihkaisi hyvin äänekkäästi, eikä onnistunut lopettamaan huokailua, kun sensei liikautti sormiaan.

Iruka puristi lattiaa vasten kätensä nyrkkiin, kun Kakashi työntyi hänen sisäänsä. Hänen polviinsa sattui ja hän tuskin jaksoi enää pysyä pystyssä, mutta nautinto sai hänet unohtamaan kivun. Kakashin lantio liikkui vasten häntä, saaden hänen kätensä tärisemään väsymyksestä. Sensein toinen käsi oli puristunut hänen kylkensä ympärille lähes kivuliaan napakasti ja toisen sormet alkoivat harhailla ylemmäksi, pitkin Irukan notkolle taipuneen selän lihasten väliin jäävää vakoa, kuin laskien nikamia. Sormet risteilivät takaisin alemmaksi ja kyljen kautta vatsapuolelle. Iruka tunsi lähemmäksi kumartuneen Kakashi-sensein tiheän hengityksen niskassaan. Sormenpäät osuivat tahmeaan, jo rinnalle valuneeseen nesteeseen ja kulkivat vanaa pitkin kaulalle. Iruka voihkaisi äänekkäästi ja heitti päänsä taakse. Kosteat sormet liukuivat aataminomenan yli hänen huulille, hänen avatessaan suunsa ja nuolaistessaan.

Kakashi siirsi sormensa vastahakoisesti chuuninin arvelta vain tarttuakseen kaksin käsin hänen lantioonsa. Kakashi-sensei pidensi ja nopeutti työntöjään ja molempien ollessa jo aivan liian kiihottuneita, he laukesivat yhtä aikaa, Irukan yrittäessä edelleen nolona hillitä kovaäänistä voihkintaansa.

He kierähtivät väsyneinä vierekkäin kovalle lattialle. Iruka kohotti vihdoinkin kätensä pyyhkiäkseen kasvonsa punastuen jälleen. Ennen kuin hän oli saanut nenänsä puhtaaksi, Kakashi veti hänet kainaloonsa ja Iruka painautui aivan kiinni jouninin kohoilevaan rintakehään.

"Lupaan pyytää Narutolta anteeksi…" Iruka sanoi hiljaa saatuaan hengityksensä tasaantumaan.

"Mitä..?" Kakashi-sensei kysyi paljon ajattelematta. "Ai… No hyvä", hän tajusi sitten.

"Sinä… sinä käytit sitä vain tekosyynä!" Iruka kiljaisi säpsähtäen ja olisi pompannut pystyyn, jos olisi jaksanut.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi ei osannut vastata mitään järkevää ja tyytyi vain kiertämään kätensä tiukemmin Irukan ympärille.


End file.
